Un largo paseo
by chifletta
Summary: Edward es un muchacho tradicionalista, de principios de siglo XX, que disfruta de los privilegios de la alta sociedad. Cree tenerlo todo, hasta que un día conoce a una extraña joven y a un simpático muchacho que pondrán su mundo de cabeza! pov EDWARD
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS!! Bueno acá les traigo una historia recién salida del horno!!! Este es ocmo un adelanto para ver si gusta o no... asi que por favor diganmen que les parece y demas sugerencias, nunca estan de mas...

Ademas de eso, también les quería decir que se terminaron las vacaciones y con ello empezó el estudio (snif). Aun así, siempre que pueda voy a hacerme un lugar para actualizar en ambas historias....

Pero tienen que tenerme paciencia ya que la facultad me ocupa mucho tiempo; y crucen los dedos para que mady apruebe matemáticas... pofis!!! necesito toda la buena onda posible!! gracias... besos!! que lo disfruten o eso espero!

**Prologo:**

_La vida en un largo paseo, el paisaje depende de nuestras elecciones. _

_Yo, Isabella Swan, hace tiempo decidí que no quería un paisaje común y corriente. Para las mujeres, que como yo, viven en los principios del siglo XX, lo único que se puede esperar es un marido con una buena posición, una hermosa boda, una cómoda casa e hijos sanos. No hay paisaje alternativo, no hay peros…_

_Con este concepto fui criada y entrenada. Si señores ¡entrenada!: para no discutir cuando un hombre habla, para vivir limpiando y besando el piso que pisan, para ser siempre una sombra, para ser tachada como una persona que solo habla de vestidos o cocina, para estar siempre hermosa, para ser siempre honesta, para que nunca haya una queja ni sospecha de mi comportamiento, para no inmutarme cuando dudan de mi intelecto y esa es toda la educación que una niña de bien recibe. Yo también recibí esta educación, pero se ve que conmigo no lo hicieron bien. _

_Porque cuando un hombre habla y se equivoca, yo le hago ver su error; porque nunca alabe a ningún hombre hasta la humillación; porque la moda me interesa tan poco como la cocina; porque llegue a fingir ser un hombre y engañarlos a todos; porque supere a todos los hombres de la universidad, siendo la primera de la clase; porque soñé en algo mas que un rico marido y una casa cómoda; soñé con una vida, mi vida..._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La dueña de mi curiosidad**

Esa mañana me desperté como todos los días, solo un poco más nervioso. Hoy ingresaría a la facultad de medicina, en mi primer día. Realmente adoraba mi carrera, pero yo tenia mas alma de músico, podría estar horas tocando el piano; claro que siendo un señorito de la alta sociedad tenia que seguir la tradición familiar y estudiar para ser un medico reconocido.

Me aliste para la fiesta, que íbamos a dar esta noche, en conmemoración de mis decimo octavo cumpleaños. Todo estaba ya casi listo, los sirvientes se habían encargado de eso. Por supuesto en la gran mansión de los Masen nunca podía faltar una elegante ceremonia y menos cuando el primogénito había sido aceptado en la más prestigiosa universidad del país.

Aun así esta noche no seria para nada apetecible. Puesto que mis padres esperaban que conociera a mi próxima prometida. No es que creyera en el matrimonio por amor, pero me resultaba desagradable la idea de hacer desfilar a un montón de damas y entre todas elegir a una, como si fueran un mero objeto. No distaba de un burdel, pero las tradiciones, eso eran tradiciones. No había por que romperlas.

Cuando por fin llego la noche ya todo estaba preparado: la decoración basada en un sobrio color hueso estaba impecable, la vajilla en su lugar, los sirvientes dándole aperitivos a los invitados. Tan solo falta que bajara en agasajado, pero como es la costumbre, yo tenia que bajar al salón un poco mas tarde. Cuando me dieron la señal para que bajar, así lo hice. Pero antes me deslice por atrás del muro contiguo a la escalera; y debía admitir que esta vez mis padres exageraron en su deseo de conseguirme una prometida. Casi el setenta porciento de los invitados eran jóvenes en edad para casarse.

Respire profundamente y me dirigí a la que seria la noche mas larga de mi vida. Mientras bajaba todo el público se amontono al lado de la escalera para saludarme y agradecerme por haberlos invitado. Solo que en el instante que bajaba mi vista intercepto el par de ojos mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

La portadora de estos era una muchacha menuda, completamente alejada del público. Se podía notar a leguas que era un ser desconfiado y antisocial, a su vez en su expresión pude deducir que estaba asqueada de la situación. Ella estaba aquí a la fuerza y trataba de que ningún interesado en una esposa la viera. No pude despegar los ojos de mi exótica huésped, mientras saludaba a todos los invitados; y alagaba a las muy predispuestas señoritas.

Una vez que termine de saludar a todos me acerque a la dueña de mi curiosidad. Debo confesar que con lo que vi, me quede realmente impactado. Era hermosa, pero de una forma muy discreta. Sus cabellos oscuros estaban formando una media cola, a su vez cayendo libremente en bucles por su espalda. Su cara tenia forma de corazón y unos rasgos muy finos. Que decir de sus dulces labios y su hechizantes ojos. No había palabras para describir su belleza simple y delicada.

_-Buenas noches señorita! Creo que no tengo el placer de conocerla. Mi nombre es Edward Masen y estoy honrado de que allá asistido a mi baile.- _trate de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, aunque me temblaba la voz.

_-El honor es todo mío! Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Creo que te llaman y yo ya debería regresar a mi casa. Fue un gusto conocerlo. Mucha suerte!- _ dicho esto, aquella muchacha se marcho. Dejando en mi ser un torbellino de sensaciones nuevas y muchas intrigas… ¿Quién eres Isabella Swan?¿Y por que huiste de mi?

**_ MADY._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capi... espero que les guste!! sino ya saben opinen y veré que puedo hacer... disculpen la tardanza pero la facultad no me da mucho tiempo para escribir!!! T.T bueno aquí se los dejo ojalo lo disfruten...**

Capitulo 2: Compañero de cuarto...

Habían pasado cinco largos días, y yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza a esos hermosos ojos cafés. En tres días empezaban las clases, no era que me entusiasmara muchísimo, pero quería vivir esta experiencia, quería formarme y ser alguien digno de una dulce dama. ¿Acaso ella me aceptaría en su vida? Que estoy pensando, la he visto una sola vez y aquella hipnótica chica ya me tiene a sus pies. Pero aun así, nadie me aseguraba que ella estuviera soltera que tal si ella ya tenía un compromiso o si ella simplemente quería a alguien mejor o si… había tantos misterios sobre ella. Estaba completamente obsesionado.

Estaba recostado en la habitación, que la universidad me había otorgado. Mi compañero aun no había llegado, pero ya me habían informado que mas tardar estaría hoy a la noche aquí. Mi habitación era muy sencilla. Poseía dos camas de hierro a cada lado de la habitación, dos escritorios, un guardarropa para dos personas, una pequeña estantería y, por ultimo, un baño privado. Las camas tenían cobijas con los colores de la facultad escarlata y dorado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un desabrido color crema.

Estaba divagando en mis propios tormentos, o mejor dicho en mi nuevo e insistente tormento, ella… cuando un ruido me saco del trance. Y frente a mi había un muchacho con una pequeña maleta, lucia tan frágil tan desgarbado… tenia cabellos cafés y un insípido bigote, nada que llamara mucho la atención.

"Hola, soy Charlie jr. Swan! Seré tu compañero de cuarto" me dijo con la voz temblorosa y un tanto aguda para ser la de un muchacho de 18 años. Peri en ese momento todo se detuvo, levanto la mirada y ahí estaban esos hechizantes ojos. Iguales que los de la dueña de mis tormentos. Pero claro, debía de ser su hermano… ¿no había dicho que se llamaba Swan? Estaba decidió el y yo seriamos grandes amigos y así podría quizás acercarme a ella.

"Hola soy Edward Cullen! Es un placer conocer.." dije, acto seguido el empezó a mover su maleta hacia la cama vacía. "¿te ayudo?" pregunte indeciso…

"No gracias, sabes a que hora sirven la cena? Es que me estoy muriendo de hambre!" dijo algo apenado, acto seguido se sonrojo tiernamente. ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS? Desde cuando un hombre se sonroja tiernamente, Edward enfoca en su hermana… lo último que me faltaba que un hombre se sonroje tiernamente. PUAJ!

"A las 7.30 en punto!" le dije ásperamente. Había algo en el que no me terminaba de cuadras, pero debía tratar de llegar a su hermana. Lose no es noble lo que estoy haciendo, pero si no volvía a verla, si no logro conocer sus secretos… definitivamente enloquecería.

Me sorprendió con la rapidez que organizo todo en su justo lugar. Debía confesar que yo estuve un buen tiempo tratando de organizar todo. No estar rodeados de sirvientes no era tan simple como siempre pensé. Una vez que termino, eran las 6 así que se tiro en la cama y se puso a leer un libro. Nos mantuvimos ambos en un silencio cómodo, el leyendo yo alimentando mis obsesiones. Seria fácil convivir con este chico.

A las 7 ambos comenzamos a alistarnos para la cena, que estaba minada de formalidades, algo lógico en los niñitos de alta alcurnia. Ambos nos pusimos nuestros uniformes. Que constaba de un sweater color borgoña, una camisa blanca, la corbata a juego con el sweater, un pantalón gris y zapatos a juego.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, nos sentamos en una de las largas mesas y esperamos a que los sirvientes, que en realidad eran unos pocos alumnos becados. Nos trajeran nuestra comida, esto me resultaba verdaderamente asqueante, pero vivía en un mundo elitista y nada podía hacer para cambiarlo. Un muchacho moreno, de gran contextura nos sirvió la comida y nos deseo buen provecho. Pude ver que lo decía de corazón, era una persona educada, le agradecimos ambos y este se marcho.

Mientras comíamos, la deliciosa cena, nos sumergimos en una amena charla. El me conto que se había criado en el campo, que todos los fines de semana regresaba allí, ya que su padre lo requería para los negocios. Que su madre había muerto hacia algún tiempo, que tenia una hermana que hacia poco se había mudado a la ciudad, para conseguir esposo, aunque a ella no le hacia mucha gracia.

Le pregunte mas sobre su hermana y estaba en lo cierto, era Isabella Swan. Por lo que logre sacarle, supe que vivía con su tía, que era muy reservada y que seria obligada por su padre y tía a ir a todos los eventos sociales que hubiera, en busca de un buen marido, con una buena posición. Pude notar que el detestaba la idea, incluso yo también lo hacia, hubiera deseado que ella pudiera elegir que hacer con su vida. Pero a su vez me alegre, yo tenia todos los puntos a mi favor, rico, buena familia y una carrera; lo único que me jugaba en contra es que yo no me le impondría, la quería para mi, estaba seguro. Pero esperaría a que ella también me quisiera a mi.

**gracias por sus alertas y apoyo... me alegro que les allá gustado oly y christti ^^**

**BUENO? INTERMEDIO? MALO? DÍGANMELO... REVIEWS PORFIS....**


	3. Chapter 3

Con el paso de los días Charlie y yo nos hicimos muy amigos. Compartíamos casi todo, el único secreto que le guardaba es que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de su deslumbrante hermana. Desde mi fiesta solo volví a verla una vez, yo paseaba por el mercado y como un torbellino que arrasa con todo a su alrededor, ella paso por mi lado. Llevaba un bello vestido: era rosado con detalles de encaje, era como ver a un ángel flotando por la tierra. Sin siquiera notarlo comencé a seguirla, no es que yo sea algún lunático, simplemente no lo pude evitar.

Estaba completamente embobado, prácticamente pisando sus talones, cuando ella tropezó. En ese instante, la tome en mis brazos para evitar que se lastimara. Fue un grave error, descubrí que la muchacha de mis sueños sino que también era demasiado sensual para su propia seguridad. Apenas podía contenerme de besarla- Edward contrólate!- decía mi mente. Pero ella estaba ahí en mis brazos, sosteniéndome la mirada en lo que pareció una eternidad y un segundo a la vez. Cuando pensé que algo tan inocente, no podía despertar más mis bajos instintos, ella se mordió el labio inferior y en su piel se dibujo un suave rubor.

-Gracias- dijo mi dueña, me había hipnotizado. Ya no era Edward Cullen, a partir de este instante era Edward de Isabella, o Bella como preferían que la llamaran según Charlie.

-No hay de por que! – Respondí y aunque mi yo interno se quejo, la libere de mis brazos. Que deseaban aprisionarla para siempre, durante toda una eternidad.

-Bella! Muchacha es hora de irse… dios niña mira que eres distraída no se como haces para aprobar los exame…- digo pero Bella la callo enseguida, su rostro se había puesto pálido y colorado en microsegundos.

-EHEHE! Creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos Charlie nos espera… un gusto volverte a ver! Y gracias por evitar que caiga y haga el ridículo.- dijo con un tinte de timidez.

-Tratare de estar ahí, para evitar que caigas…- dije con galantería, ojala funcionara. Bella y la otra mujer, que deduzco seria su tía, se retiraron con una cordial inclinación de sus cabezas.

Estaba llendo a mi clase de taxonomía, cuando vi que en la cartelera estaba las notas de los primeros exámenes del cuatrimestre. Promedio 88, era por arriba de lo normal, me sentí muy conforme conmigo mismo. Revise cual era la calificación de Charlie y quede impactado, era promedio 97, eso era casi perfecto sin duda el primero de la clase. Edward, recuerda felicitar a Charlie cuando lo veas- me dije mentalmente.

Cuando ya terminaron las clases decidí ir a una fina cafetería, con unos amigos. Después de un rato caminando, llegue a aquel hermoso y fino lugar, además de caro. Me dedique a buscar a los chicos; estaban sentados en una mesita apartada al lado de un gran ventanal que daba al muelle. Quizás algún día pudiera traer a mi Bella aquí- tuya? Hay Edward no me hagas reír por favor-. Bueno en fin, allí se encontraban Jasper y Emmett, con sus prometidas Alice y Rosalie.

Jasper pertenecía al ejercito y Emmett estaba estudiando leyes; por un momento sentí envidia de ellos, hacían lo que deseaban y lo tenían todo al alcance de la mano salud, dinero y, sobre todo, AMOR. Me divertí muchísimo y después de la tercera taza de te y el segundo bollo de canela, note que estaba oscureciendo. Así que pagamos la cuenta y nos retiramos del tan elegante lugar.

Camino de regreso al campus, me distraje viendo a las dulces parejas caminar de la mano hacia sus hogares. Cuando llegue unos muchachos estaba organizando una excursión a un cabaret, la cual parecía ser tan interesante como la clasificación de rocas. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto Charlie se estaba bañando. Así que me relaje en la cama y tome uno de sus libros prestados. Cuando lo abrí se callo de el una fotografía de Isabella con la mujer del mercado. Estaba bellísima en la imagen, quería esa foto para mi, como el mas preciado objeto que pude haber tenido. Así que sin aguantar mi ansiedad y sin ni siquiera pensarlo bien, le iba a pedir a su hermano que me regalara la foto- a cuenta de que te la daría? Mira que eres iluso niño-. No me importo lo que mi mente dijo, me precipite hacia el baño, que lo único que le faltaban para ser completamente cómodo eran unas cortinas de ducha. Pero por el momento no las teníamos.

La sorpresa que me lleve al abrir la puerta del baño, con foto en mano y ver a afrodita encarnizada en mi dulce bella. Se estaba ella bañando, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Ni idea! pero tampoco me intereso en ese momento. No podía dejar de mirar su discreto pero hermoso cuerpo, sus cabellos hasta la cintura pegados a su espalda. En ese mismo instante ella me vio y no pude mas que correr la mirada hacia otro lado. Fue ahí cuando guarde detalle del lavado, en este había una peluca- UNA PELUCA VOY A NECESITAR UNAS CUANTAS EXPLICASIONES URGENTES…-

-EDWARD POR FAVOR RETIRATE PROMETO QUE SALGO Y TE EXPLICO TODO…- dijo ella bastante alterada, pero tratando de mantener la calma, mientras se cubría como podía.

-Eso espero- le dije entre dientes, estaba muy ofuscado.

Quien me diría que la dulce y tierna bella, no seria mas que una embustera! Pero que tenia en mente esta mujer, esta durmiendo, estudiando, duchándose, viviendo con hombres... Me merezco una explicación muy pero muy detallista de todo. No dejare que se valla, sin que yo tenga nada claro. Fue ahí cuando sentí la puerta abrirse y salió ella con su pijama de hombre y secándose su larga cabellera.

-Edward seré sincera y directa. Charlie Jr. Swan no existe siempre fui yo….

Me quede estupefacto, sabia lo que debía hacer, delatarla ahora mismo. Pero no podía, ella era la peor de mis debilidades y verla ahí con el pelo chorreando pequeñas gotas, haciendo un sensual y inconsciente puchero. Debí lo sabia pero no pude…

-Debería delatarte- vi su cara horrorizada- pero no lo voy a hacer a cambio te pido que seas sincera conmigo!- le dije con un tono quizás demasiado frio.

-Gracias… me muero de la vergüenza. Pero no lo hice por descarada, créenme lo hice por que es lo que amo hacer.- pude notar la pasión y el brillo de sus ojos se volvió avasallante- por que no sirvo para otra cosa. Mi padre desea casarme, yo no quiero eso para mi, por los menos no por interés- titubeo- Y verdaderamente el hombre que se case conmigo debe estar demente- zango

-Porque dices eso?

-Llevas casi dos meses viviendo conmigo y aun no te diste cuenta de porque no soy la indicada?- dijo con perspicacia

-Perdón! Pero me acabo de enterar que eres mujer… hasta unos instante tenia un compañero.- dije devuelta sonando frio y hasta un poco grosero.

-Lo siento! Créenme no soy un buen partido… hablo de mas, nunca me callo, soy terca, no le beso las botas a nadie y quiero vivir mi vida; si alguien decidiera acompañarme y yo lo amara, gustosa lo recibiría. Pero siempre consiente de que yo vivo mi vida, no la de mi marido. - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, se me encogió el corazón al verla en ese estado- Y no te das una idea lo que amo a la medicina es mi pasión. Llegue a un trato con mi tia, ella me dejaría asistir y me encubriría, pero yo tenia que buscar un buen partido como para por lo menos distraer a mi padre.

-Hagamos esto ok? Yo no te delato; acepto que sigas aquí, seria un desastre si otro te encontrara… no quiero ni pensar en lo que te podría pasar; me comportare como un caballero y lo mejor para distraer a tus padres seria que salieras con alguien, digo formalmente. Pero si sales con alguien, tendrías que mentirle, y no te veo como la típica mentirosa, así que porque no fingimos que estamos conociéndonos.- dije rogando porque no se diera cuenta del depravado que soy y del provecho que le estaba sacando a la situación.

-Y tu que ganas con ello?- dijo algo escéptica… ¿es que acaso no era claro que ganaba?

-Primero que la chica promedio 97 sea mi tutora y me ayude a ser uno de los mejores- que lindos inventos Edward… mente cállate que necesito pensar bien las cosas que digo- segundo mis padres se relajaran y dejaran de buscar a la chica de mis sueños. Y por ultimo, me agradas y me encantaría conocerte… espero que no te moleste mi sinceridad…- concluí nervioso, pero ella sonrió con esas sonrisas que demitirían a un iceberg.

-En absoluto. Espero que perdones, mi falta de sinceridad…

-Definitivamente las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes…

* * *

Los días fueron pasando atropelladamente y con bella nos sentíamos cada vez más cómodos. Claro que ahora había muchas pautas de convivencia, debido que con una dama dando vueltas no podría cambiarme en cualquier lado o andar con el torso desnudo, aunque ya lo había hecho antes pensando que el era un chico ahora todo es diferente. Bella poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una amiga excepcional no solo era hermosa e inteligente, sino que era única en todos los sentidos de la palabra. No había una mujer tan valiente y desafiante como ella. Nunca alagaba o pecaba de falsedad, siempre era extremadamente sincera. Más de una vez, quise enojarme con su sinceridad tachándola de insulto pero luego me di cuenta que era la triste verdad. Si señores me enamore de una mujer criticona pero sincera y bien intencionada.

Hacia ya unas semanas desde que habíamos tenido nuestra primera "cita", salimos a caminar a la orilla del rio y luego fuimos a una confitería. Nos dejamos ver tomados de la mano, si por mi fuera nunca la hubiera soltado conste. Todo fue tan fácil, que estaba tangando la idea de que quizás ella también sienta algo por mi… pero a quien quiero engañar ella simplemente estaba fingiendo para sacarse a su estricto padre de encima y yo me estaba aprovechando de ellos.

Quizás valla siendo hora de ser sincero con ella...

* * *

Y les gusto espero que si? perdonen por no subir tan rapido como quisiera los capi, pero estoy a mil por hora con la facu... dejen reviews pofis!


End file.
